Diamonds
by D4RKN3SS iN R3MiX3S
Summary: We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky shine bright like a diamond


**I don't own danny phantom but i do im my head... :)**

* * *

Sam Manson lay on her bed staring at the ceiling when her phone vibrated signaling that she has received a text message. She opened her iPhone only to find who had texted her. She smiled.

**Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**

** Find light in the beautiful sea**  
** I choose to be happy**  
** You and I, you and I**  
** We're like diamonds in the sky**

** You're a shooting star I see**  
** A vision of ecstasy**  
** When you hold me, I'm alive**  
** We're like diamonds in the sky**

**DANNY: Hey Sam wanna go to the park tonight?**

**SAM: Sure what time?**

**DANNY: Does 8 sound fine?**

**SAM: Sure Danny ill see u there.**

**DANNY: K L8ter**

**SAM: OH! I almost forgot did u do that project for Mr. Lancer?**

**DANNY: "..."**

**SAM: 'sigh' u didn't do it did u?**

**DANNY: YES! No...**

**SAM: LOL ok Danny I will help u ok? But you owe me!**

**DANNY: Thanks Sam!**

**SAM: But im no doing ALL of it understand?**

**DANNY: Yes ma'am!**

**SAM: K see ya at the park Danny..**

**DANNY: Huh? Oh yea the...park. Bye**

**I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I left the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes**

**So shine bright, tonight you and I**  
**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**  
**Eye to eye, so alive**  
**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**  
**Shine bright like a diamond**  
**Shining bright like a diamond**  
**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

As Sam put away hey phone she started to get some cloths and towel than headed to the shower. After she got out she ran all the way across the room fully clothed. She put on her make-up except barley any eyeliner. Sam had grown in the past few years into a young woman. She had a body the shape of a hourglass and her hair has grown to the mid-section of her back. Her height has improved as well she was now a well 5"7. She still is a bit Goth but lost some of the black. She now wore a red shirt that has a black 'x' on it. It doesn't cover her stomach and under the shirt she wore a black sweater that did the same as her shirt. She wore black jeans with rips but they are barley noticeable.

**Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shining bright like a diamond**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

** Palms rise to the universe**  
** As we moonshine and molly**  
** Feel the warmth, we'll never die**  
** We're like diamonds in the sky**

** You're a shooting star I see**  
** A vision of ecstasy**  
** When you hold me, I'm alive**  
** We're like diamonds in the sky**

** At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**  
** I saw the life inside your eyes**

She rushed and put on her crimson red and black boots on. She checked her phone. 7:55 pm.

" Man I better get going! " she said as she ran out the door and headed to the park

**_5 MINUTES LATER..._**

" Hey Danny!" she said running to a figure sitting on the fountain staring at the moon and stars.

**So shine bright, tonight you and I**  
**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**  
** Eye to eye, so alive**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shining bright like a diamond**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shining bright like a diamond**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**

Danny changed as well he now wore a dark blue button up shirt and black jeans with dark blue shoes. His height also improved. He is now 6'3 and has muscles like a Olympic swimmer. His hair grown front and back. It now covered his eyes and in the back it grown to the mid- of his neck. (kinda like the fun Danny in one of the episode of Danny Phantom except the front is 2 inches longer.)

As soon as he heard her voice he turned around

" Hey Sammy " He said as he hugged her.

They pulled away blushing madly. At the same time they both looked at the beautiful night sky that laid above them.

" Its so beautiful " Sam said in complete awe

Danny looked at her as she kept looking at the sky.

" Not as beautiful as you... " Danny said as her looked at her dreamingly

Sam looked down at him and smiled

" Thanks Danny" Than she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Slowly, they start to lean in. Than their lips connected in a soft but passionate kiss. They pulled away. That's when Sam realized the man he had become. The man that she loved.

" Sam i came here to tell you that i l...love...you and i would lay my life on the line for you."

Sam smiled and pulled him in for another kiss except this one was more heated and lasted longer. Sam gripped his hair and Danny held her by the hip. As soon as she pulled away he asked:

" So does this mean you love me back?"

" 'sigh' clueless." " Yes Danny I love you too"

He smiled and kissed her again. Happy that she is his past, future, and present.

**So shine bright, tonight you and I**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**  
** Eye to eye, so alive**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**

**~ FROST**

* * *

**Alright! Another DxS story ! Sorry i haven't updated in a while basketball and freakin i promise more updates in less time coming up! **

**love u guys!**

**- dueces**


End file.
